It Gets Easier
by NachoMama37
Summary: Ruby and Jaune are there for each other after their unfortunate firsts.


A/N: I read a fic with this concept and liked it, figured I'd do a one shot. I can't find the fic to point to the inspiration sadly.

Jaune wasn't sure what he expected, he honestly always knew this day would come. He just never in all his minds most far fetched scenarios thought she would be the first to kill. He had always hoped that if it had come down to it he could bear the burden of it for her. Step in bloodying his hands and keeping hers clean. Fate is a cruel mistress as it were, so he sits with her in silence hours after she ended her first life. He was pinned down by far too many bandits fighting desperately for an opening. Ren and Nora collectively had their hands full with the bandits and grimm alike. They had no way to get to her either.

She was cornered, out of dust rounds and the hulking brute of a man had his weapon drawn. A beaten and abused cutlass, its edges jagged and rusting. The weapon clearly not cared for. Its state of disrepair a stark contrast to Crescent Rose's perfect upkeep. They had been fighting the bandits for over an hour at this point, everyone's aura was low. The blow by the cutlass would have been fatal. Jaune screamed Ruby's name as the man raised the cutlass high, with speed belying his size it sliced through the air at the tiny reaper. Her instincts and training kicking in, almost without realizing it she had swung Crescent Rose.

The clash of the man's cutlass against the sniper scythe reverberayed through the forest. Her precious weapons scope cracked as the blade sliced off one of the mans arms and slashed him through the chest and stomach. The man stumbled backwards a few steps before collapsing bleeding out, in seconds he was gone. Her eyes went wide with shock, she blinked not believing what her eyes were showing her. Seeing their strongest member taken out the remaining bandits fled. Jaune ran to her side as she looked up at him with pleading eyes. He dropped his eyes to the fallen man, glaring at him silently cursing him for stealing yet another piece of innocence from his best friend.

He was drawn from his thoughts by quiet sniffling, looking up he finds Ruby wrapped in Nora's arms. The redhead holding the younger girl, Ruby clinging to her as if her very life depended on it. The blonde boy catches Ren's face and is nearly taken aback at the look of utter rage he sees on it. The dark haired boy glaring at the dead bandit, Ren looks up, their eyes meet. He and Ren felt the same way about the man laying dead on the ground, there was a strange comfort in that.

"Can we bury him?" Ruby's voice came quietly from behind them. Jaune and Ren's eyes widening in shock.

"I'll help you, if that's what you want to do." Nora says kindly, a sad smile on her face.

Jaune and Ren look at each other, this isn't about that man or their own feelings now. This was about helping Ruby, if she wanted to bury him, for whatever reason, they would help her. It took them less than an hour to lay the man to rest. The only words spoken at all was a sad "I'm sorry" Ruby whispered to the mans grave before they left the area. The three other members of Team Ranger couldn't help but think how undeserving the man was of their leaders kindness. There was silence the rest of the day, no one feeling like talking or knowing what to say, the little traveling party settled for the night.

Ruby sat a little ways away from the main camp staring out over the valley below and Jaune sat beside her in silence. He could be a silent comfort for her, at least he hoped he was being that. She sighs and looks over to him, her eyes still burdened with guilt. "Huntresses are supposed to save people." She speaks so quietly he has to strain to hear. "I didn't mean to…" She hugs her knees to her chest. "How am I any better than Cinder now? She whimpers.

"Don't do that to yourself Rubes, we all know you didn't want that to happen, it was self defense. It may sound callous to say this, but I'm glad we buried him and not you. Cinder is a cold blooded killer, a murderer. You are nothing like her." Jaune states firmly wrapping his arm around Ruby, they sit quietly for the longest time. Jaune hates the man that caused Ruby's pain. Ruby wishes that she could have done something differently. It takes several long days but eventually, though she never forgets the man, she forgives herself and slowly returns to mostly normal.

They had arrived in Solitas, the city was beautiful. In a stroke of good luck Winter had been on duty at the base the night they arrived, and their accommodations were quickly sorted. They were all exhausted, but in the too tired to sleep way. Blake and Yang had scarcely left one another's side. The girls expressions flicking between relief at the fact that Adam was finally really gone from their lives. The hateful man would never darken another doorstep or hurt them or their friends again. When they relief wore off the haunted expressions would return to their faces.

The two of them were in the haunted phase again right now. The living room was entirely silent, despite there being ten people in it. Ruby sighs softly and gets up crossing the room. She sits on her knees and takes a hand from both Yang and Blake. "It gets easier." She tells them, hoping her eyes and voice carry the reassurance she wants to convey. Blake blinks letting the information register. Her ears flatten when the crushing weight of Ruby's words reach her heart. Yang gasps audibly, eyes wide, she looks to Jaune who can only bow his head in shame. Ren and Nora look away from her as well. Qrow looks as stunned as she feels. Maria seems nonplussed, she was a huntress, it's an unavoidable fact of the life they chose. Weiss's hands had flown to her mouth, unbelieving. Oscar seeming rather passive, maybe just in shock.

"Ruby?" Yang whispers, almost uncertain at the sound of her own voice. Silver eyes meet violet and the dark haired girl nods, her eyes looking just as haunted as her sister and teammates. Yang breaks and pulls her sister into a hug, apologizing over and over. Qrow is soon at his nieces sides hugging the both of them while they cry. When the tears are dry Yang demands to hear the story, Ruby recounts everything. With her story done, Ruby looks to her sister and teammates "Are you disappointed in me?" She asks after a long bout of silence. "You dolt of course not." Weiss scolds. "I wish I could have been there for you." WBY say nearly in unison. It catches Ruby off guard and causes her to smile, which in turn causes Yang to smile. It gets easier with time, after all.

Ruby had always known Cinder would be Jaune's first kill. Revenge wasn't the most noble of motivators, but it was part of what had, at least initially given him the courage to move on. It had been a truly terrifying battle, much of which Ruby couldn't remember, being knocked unconscious tended to leave knowledge gaps. She woke to a mostly quiet battlefield, mostly because Jaune was sobbing, clutching Crocea Moors handle, the blade still sticking out of Cinders lifeless body. Everything hurt, so it was slow going getting up and walking the short distance to her best friend, but he needed her. Kneeling beside him she gently pulls his hands from the sword, he doesn't fight her.

He clung to her the way she had clung to Nora all those years ago, but for entirely different reasons. He felt no guilt about dispatching the woman next to them. Years of pent up anger and frustration were finally making their way free of the cages he kept them in. She ran her hands through his hair and whispered soothing words to him. He had rarely dared to let his emotions run as rampant in the last few years and he found it impossible to stop. The rest of their team finally found the quarry where they had chased Cinder into. Their looks spoke volumes, relief was written across every one of their friends faces. Their relief at Jaune and Ruby's wellbeing that is, none spared a thought for the vile woman laying dead beside them. "Pyrrha wouldn't have wanted this." Jaune shutters motioning weakly towards Cinder, standing he pries his sword out of her and wipes the blade. "Let's burry her." He suggests. Ruby gives him a half smile. It's then that he notices a trickle of blood running down Ruby's face. Placing his hand on top of her head his semblance is activated and her injuries healed in a few moments

The former fall maiden is laid to rest silently and they leave the quarry for parts unknown. Emerald now has the maiden's powers and they need to find her. Their camp is made for the night and much like Ruby had all those years ago he sits alone at the outskirts. He isn't alone for long, he didn't expect to be. Ruby settles next to him silently and leans in so their shoulders touch. He's allowed to be quiet for as long as he needs to and for that he's grateful. "I'm not sorry." He states quietly and firmly

"I know." She whispers back.

"I'm not proud." He sighs.

"I know." She whispers again, nudging their shoulders together again.

"I'm a killer." He sounds defeated.

"We all are." She answers.

"You're not." He states, firmly.

"I am." She returns. "The man all those years ago was one, Mercury was nearly two." Her eyes meet his and he can see the truth ringing through them.

"Revenge is a horrible mistress." He deadpans.

"If he would have gotten to you, I would have split him in half." She tells him seriously.

"If" He repeats. She nods, he returns his gaze to the sunset, its brilliant this night, warm reds and golds painting the sky.

"Pyrrha's probably furious at me." He half laughs half cries.

"It gets easier with time." She tells him honestly.

A/N there it is, a one shot, hope you enjoyed dear reader.


End file.
